


求婚大作战 Competition Of Marriage Proposal

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Competition of Marriage Proposal, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: ——为了皇马/巴萨的荣誉而战！——妈的智障。





	1. Chapter 1

假如要问任何一个心智正常的旁观者——这样吧，我们请出安德烈斯·伊涅斯塔先生来做示范——假如要问伊涅斯塔先生，他会说一切在最开始的时候是很棒的，甚至是有些可爱的。

“……我爱他，安德烈斯，他就是我灵魂的另一半！我但愿下半辈子每一天的清晨都能怀抱着我的珍宝醒来……”

哪怕是任何一个其他队友此时恐怕已经冲进洗手间呕吐不止，但这就是为什么皮克选择找上伊涅斯塔。这个温柔和蔼的好人只会充满感动地看着他，就好像看着一对青涩的少男少女躲在春天的花树下偷偷接吻。

“这真是太好了，Geri，虽然我觉得你们在赛季中想每天一起睡还挺难的。”

“……我知道，但这不是重点。”

“当然，我就这么一说。所以你要向塞尔吉奥求婚了是吗？不必紧张，我相信他一定会答应的。”既然他能在和你分手十几次以后都还答应和你交往，那答应一下结婚应该也是没问题的吧。

“我想也是，我能感觉到我们已经到了那一步了，只要捅破那层窗户纸。”皮克信心满满，“我肯定要做那个先主动开口的人！”

伊涅斯塔的眼神充满慈爱，无声地向他表明自己的支持。

“总之，”皮克话锋一转，“安德烈斯，给我个助攻吧！我已经想好了，等我进了球，就把衣服一脱，露出我的背心……”

一件在胸口写着“亲爱的嫁给我”的背心。

怎么说呢，对于球员来说也不算什么特立独行的方式，排除他是个后卫这一点以外。伊涅斯塔点点头：“我会在确定球队获胜或者有很好机会的情况下尽量给你做球，但这个我们都不能保证，你知道吧？”

“当然当然，所以我上了好几层保险。我不能等了，安德烈斯，如果我可以那么为什么不等到世界杯？但我不能等了，我希望下一场比赛就得到他的‘我愿意’！”

什么？你还想我在世界杯上想法子给你做球？你是活在梦里？伊涅斯塔一时间都不知道该说什么，好在他自己已经放弃了这个想法。不过，呃，“什么叫上了好几层保险？”

皮克没有立马回答他，只是转动着他玻璃珠似的蓝眼睛，左顾右盼一脸的天真无辜。

“……你不会跟所有队友都说了吧？！”

“那怎么可能！我当然只会找我们自己人啦。”

“Geri，整个西班牙队都是我们自己人。”伊涅斯塔先纠正了皮克的政治正确，才后知后觉地反应过来：“你跟所有巴萨队员都说了？！”

“对呀。哦哦，还有佩德罗、马克他们，他们肯定也是站我这边的。可不能让那帮皇马崽子知道了，我还想给Sese一个惊喜呢。”

“……”这就是你连前锋带后卫都不放过的理由？你要不要干脆去问一下德赫亚？

在这一刻伊涅斯塔开始有不祥的预感了。因为皮克和拉莫斯压根就不是什么省心的货色，他们才不会躲在花园里悄咪咪地亲亲抱抱，他们真正会做的是在高考动员大会时冲上主席台在全校面前热吻把校长逼到想犯法。

正如他们每一次在推特和发布会上互相嘴炮促进全西班牙厕纸报销量时一样，没有人知道这一次他们又会整出什么样的幺蛾子，让多少无辜可怜的人受牵连。而伊涅斯塔现在唯一能做的，就是祈祷一切顺利，他们俩踢完比赛就出门领证，赶紧把这事儿揭过去。

这就是在这个队伍里好人和老实人混得比较艰难的原因了，他们太过天真。


	2. Chapter 2

拉莫斯的知情是整件事进一步恶化的重要节点。

说真的，这不能怪他，我是说他猜出皮克的求婚意图这一点。如果你住同一间宿舍的男朋友突然开始在他的行李箱里有了小秘密，并且在每一场比赛都穿同一件背心（还他妈不肯洗），同时展现出对于一个后卫来说过强的进球欲——即使是像他俩这样的进攻型后卫，也不能住在对方禁区对吧——如果这样的话你还感觉不出什么问题，那显然你自己才是有问题的那一个。

实际上刚开始他不敢真的往求婚那方面想，他可能悄悄地想了，谁知道呢，但是他坚持宣称自己没有这么自作多情。无论如何，皮克要在进球庆祝的时候搞事情，而拉莫斯绝对不能让他抢先——搞出这个事情，不管这是什么事情，总之他拉莫斯必须得是两个人之中先搞出这事情那一个，听明白了吗？

我们知道同性相吸，异性相斥，我是说性格的性。总之，拉莫斯和皮克之所以鸡飞狗跳地谈了N次恋爱到现在还愿意谈第N+1次，显然就是因为这俩完全是一路货色，活该互相糟蹋对方生命。这就像是，当皮克开始想，呃，搞事情的时候，拉莫斯突然发现其实他也很想搞这个事情。或者再举一个例子，皮克在搞事情的时候找了所有西班牙队里他认定的“自己人”来帮忙，于是呢，拉莫斯也不约而同地作出了同样的决定。

这就是为什么纳乔、卡瓦哈尔、伊斯科、阿森西奥以及莫拉塔都被召集到了同一间宿舍里，由他们的（可以说是双重意义上的）队长给他们开小会。

“听着，我需要你们帮我办一件事，生死攸关的大事。”拉莫斯表情严肃地说，他甚至掏出了一块小白板和一支马克笔。这个一本正经的样子相当唬人，所有的队员都挺直了腰板认真倾听。

他在板子上画了一个小火柴人：“这是皮克。”

纳乔点头，卡瓦哈尔点头，阿森西奥点头，莫拉塔点头，伊斯科挑眉。

他又在板子上画了一个小圆，然后在不远处画了一个长方体：“这是足球，和球门。”顿了顿，补充：“对方球门。”

纳乔点头，卡瓦哈尔点头，阿森西奥困惑地点头，莫拉塔犹豫地皱起眉，伊斯科露出了怀疑的表情。

这一切都没有影响到正在详细讲解战术的西班牙队长。“等他进了球以后，”他划了一个箭头让球飞进球门，“我会第一个冲过去压到他背上，”他在皮克小人的斜上方又画了一个小火柴人，“然后你们——你们所有人，全部冲过来把他压到最底下，压实了，动不了的那种，一直庆祝到裁判过来叫停为止！”

好了，现在所有人终于一致露出了呆滞和震惊的表情，看着他在两个小人上面不停地画小人直到堆成一个火柴山。

“为什么——”卡瓦哈尔率先勇敢地提出了疑问，“为什么我们要在赛前特意集合起来讨论进球庆祝动作？”

“别人的进球庆祝动作。”伊斯科补刀。

“还是个后卫。”现场唯一的前锋莫拉塔发言。

“还是个巴萨的。”纳乔指出重点。

“——而我们是一群皇马人。”阿森西奥总结陈词。

“……”面临所有队员的质疑显然让队长非常、非常不高兴，他用马克笔重重地敲响了小白板，“这是为了皇马的荣誉而战！这关系到我和皮克的秘密战争，具体的我以后会告诉你们，总之现在的第一步就是千万不能让皮克完成他自己策划的进球庆祝动作明白吗？”

场面一度安静如鸡。

“事成之后我请大家吃饭。”

“好！”“没问题！”“队长放心！”“为皇马的荣誉而战！”“压倒皮克！”

拉莫斯带着满意的笑容点头，不过……

“最后那句谁喊的？”


	3. Chapter 3

所以在这一次国际比赛日的最后一场赛事，西班牙球迷有幸围观了可以说是最诡异的一次进球及庆祝。

首先是队内巴萨帮从后卫到中场到前锋再回到后卫一连串行云流水的进攻，虽然前锋硬是把一个单刀传回去变助攻的行为非常令人迷醉，但是友谊赛嘛，大家踢踢快乐足球就好。

正当媒体一阵高潮打算把这个完全由巴萨队员完成的进球写成队内帮派分裂的流言时，键盘都摆好了，却见球场上巴萨众都站在原地一动不动，完全没有上前庆祝的意思。离得近的人甚至还默默地走开了一点，远远看着进球功臣皮克疯了一样冲向场边摄像机……

啥玩意儿？？？难道是个乌龙？可门里不是德赫亚啊？

就在此时球队队长拉莫斯也他妈像疯了一样狂奔到皮克身后，撑着他的肩膀一跃而起，整个人差不多是骑了上去，嘴里还在大吼着什么。紧接着队里所有的皇马球员就跟嗑嗨了似的一拥而上，混乱中谁推了一把皮克，然后这群人就地堆起了人山，欢呼声尖叫声经久不息……

啥玩意儿？？？难道这是世界杯决赛？皮克在加时赛最后一秒绝杀了？

几分钟后，对面球员的脸都已经绿了，现场球迷都已经庆祝完了，这帮人还叫得跟发情的猫似的滚成一团。裁判看不下去了，走到人山旁边。趴在最顶上的伊斯科转头一看，立马跳了起来，伸手拍人：“好了好了，可以走了赶紧的。”

转眼间人山消失了，只剩皮克和拉莫斯还纠缠在地，两人都姿势奇怪地抓着皮克的球衣下摆。

“马上起来，继续比赛。”裁判给了个口头警告，心说一场友谊赛至于吗，还斗牛士军团呢，这是几百年没进过球？

而厕纸报小编们看看屏幕，再看看键盘，一脸懵逼。今天的标题怎么写？《企图缓解队内矛盾 皇马帮用力过猛》？《球我们进 庆祝你们来》？《队内欺凌：拉莫斯欲当众扒衣 皮克誓死不从》？

好难选，算了都用吧。这样就有三个新闻了，美滋滋。

不管怎么说，媒体们的猜测确实是一如既往地完美错过真相。就比如，我们都知道真正想脱衣服的是哪个，不让他脱的又是哪个。


	4. Chapter 4

结束了国家队赛程，独自回到了马德里的西班牙队长此时心情非常奇妙。那就是一种，非常高兴但是有点奇怪自己为啥要高兴，同时有点后悔又不知道自己在后悔什么的感觉。

事实上，我们应该更宽容地去看待这种心态。毕竟一个其实非常想和男朋友结婚但因为脑子有坑拼命阻止了男朋友求婚的人，往往就是会这样的，这很好理解嘛。

是的，求婚。在球场上被五六个大男人压在顶上脸贴着皮克的胸膛，他终于“看穿”了那件红黄色球衣底下的背心上藏着什么小秘密。所以，皮克是真的准备要跟他这个，这个——呃，英俊帅气机智勇敢热情善良的好男人结婚啦……

你要是以为他要自谦那你就是想太多了。

而没有比赛要操心也没有紧迫的求婚要面对，没有那个光凭存在就能把他的脑袋搅成一团蛋奶冻的家伙杵在一旁，拉莫斯终于能好好思考这回事儿了。

 **结婚** 。老天，这个念头从来没出现在他脑袋里过。他以为自己要到退役后才会去想这个问题，因为，这本来就像是个无球可踢只能站在场边干看着挥挥拳头的秃头大叔才会有闲心去思考的人生大事。不到那种时候，你怎么知道你会想要谁陪你到最后呢？他不是对婚姻有什么偏见，就只是，如果不确定以后会不会离，那还不如之前就不要结，反正有没有那张纸又不会打扰到爱情。

但是现在皮克把这件事戳到了他的鼻子底下，他必须得马上就想想了。

他早该知道他男朋友和他不一样，那家伙是更注重归属感和占有权的那一个。他会想要一个共同居住的房子，然后把那称为家；如果他俩有一个是女孩子，他会立刻想要一个小宝宝，然后要第二个和第三个；他会想要没日没夜地在推特上秀恩爱，拍那种搞怪的视频然后故意让恋人入镜，时不时地宣布一下主权。不是说拉莫斯不想要这些，只不过态度会更——随缘一点，有些东西他倾向于留在两人之间。（不过要说他一点都不享受皮克的这些小偏好，那就是在说谎了。）

然而他们现在谈的是异地恋，没法要宝宝也不方便收养，在推特上撕逼倒是比秀恩爱多得多。他完全能明白，与其说皮克想要那张纸，不如说他想要“丈夫”这样意义非凡的地位。

他试图想象他们的婚后生活。那能有什么不一样呢？日子还不是照样过，继续谈异地恋，傻逼兮兮地开着视频电话假装一起睡，数着日子等放假的时候像两只兔子似的搞个三天三夜，偶尔大吵一架两发口活才能哄好，偶尔靠在对方肩膀梦一梦未来……还能有什么不一样的？

他会厌倦这种生活吗？说实话，他甚至不愿意去想那个结果。他曾经以为自己“年轻时不考虑婚姻”的决定很明智，但此时他意识到爱情就是不明智，谁会出于明智而结婚啊？眼下他就是一时脑热，就是冲动，就是好想跟皮克结婚了怎么着。

将来会不会后悔，时间会告诉他的。

他再试着假设皮克若是成功在球场上脱下球衣，把那行字亮给他看，发现结论是给他十张嘴他也说不出一句拒绝，给他十个脑袋他也没法摇一下。他搞不好懵得一句话也说不出来只知道像卡机的FIFA一样疯狂点头，然后这个视频会在整个网络上病毒式传播，一口气火到年末还能被收录进年度球场十大爆笑时刻/犯蠢瞬间。

靠，他简直想不出还有什么比这更他妈丢脸的了。非要说的话，更丢脸的可能是他完全想不出任何避免这情况发生的方法，除了 **就别让皮克把那话说出口** 。

多悲惨啊。


	5. Chapter 5

为了避免这种人间惨剧发生，拉莫斯决定他必须抢在皮克之前反求婚。而且他得求得漂亮，求得酷炫，求得浪漫，求得让对方感动到泪流满面哭着喊着答应的那种。他可不介意这种视频火爆油管，只要丢脸的那个不是他。

首先至关重要的就是定情信物。他猜皮克搞了个戒指，应该吧，一般来说不都是戒指嘛。所以他就不是很确定他自己要不要也搞一个，或者搞一个什么样的呢？

拉莫斯心烦意乱地在手机上划来划去，突然他想到了一个人，那家伙大概对首饰颇有研究，而且也懂球员的心思。

他拨了克里斯蒂亚诺的电话。

“如果你要求婚你会选什么，克里斯？要那种，又大又闪亮，足够贵重还很有意义的。”

“嗯……”那边传来了葡萄牙人的沉吟，拉莫斯屏住呼吸期待着一个绝赞的答案。

“大力神杯？德劳内杯？”

“……你认真的？”

“超大！超闪亮！超贵超重超有意义，这不是完全满足你的要求吗？”说着说着那边还兴奋起来了，“哇靠，要是有人拿着大力神杯跟我求婚那我——”

拉莫斯非常希望自己的白眼能穿越无线电波：“你估计会嫁给奖杯，然后把人踹走。好了再帮我想想，这个不行，要等太久了，我马上就要，越快越好。况且，”他坏笑，“这两个我和他不都拿过了吗？当然不是说我不期待下一个。”

“……呵呵。你想要短时间内的，意义非凡的，你们没有的？”

“是啊，你有推荐吗？”

“我有啊，金球奖。”

“……”

“嘟、嘟、嘟……”

另一边，同样回到俱乐部的皮克正一把鼻涕一把泪地跟梅西诉苦。

“我不知道我为什么会这么倒霉！前几场一直都没机会，好不容易最后一场进了一个，结果那帮家伙不知道是吃错什么药……”

“你有没有想过，Geri，其实你已经暴露了。”

皮克抿紧嘴唇，表情带着点犹疑。当然，他不可能毫无所觉，正如拉莫斯也不可能毫无所觉一样，不然那人为什么要紧紧抓着他的球衣下摆不放？不然那群皇马的小崽子怎么会这么热情似火地冲过来庆祝他的进球？完全像约好了似的。

他有预想过对方会猜到，但他没有预想过这个，没有预想过如何面对一个知道了他的意图却选择避而不谈，甚至还想阻止的Sese。

“那他为什么不干脆点就直接拒绝我算了？”皮克苦笑。

“或许他并不想拒绝，只是想找一个别的方法来接受。”

“你又怎么知道他怎么想的？”

梅西低头看看自己的手机，又抬头看看好友沮丧的脸，嘴角勾起一个意味深长的弧度。

“也许……因为我有内部消息？”


End file.
